All Those Yesterdays
by pink bouncing deadly hipityhop
Summary: its a pearl jam songfic about our favorite 2! jessie and james. read on grasshopper.


Just putting a disclaimer: 'all those yesterdays" is not mine, Its eddies' (ya know from Pearl jam). The story plot is mine, but anyone can improvise from it if they like.  
  
  
"All Those Yesterdays"  
  
it had been a long day for jesse and james. They yet again attempted to catch that damn yellow rat, but were called away by giovannie. They were 'insturcted to leave the premises of my office at once'. Knowing that they were being fired jessie ran out of the door, followed by james and meowth. When they got back to their crappy little squat (poorly made house on a vast space of fenced off land). Jessie went and locked herself in her room for the rest of the day. Having grown tired of this james went and tried calmly to get jessie out of her room.  
  
"could you open the door for a second?" he asked.  
  
"go away james I don't feel like talking to you right now."  
  
"why not?"  
  
no answer.  
  
"please jessie im worried."  
  
The urge to pee had been devouring him ever since he got home, but he was too worried about jessie to think about that. When he got no answer a second time he decided to go to the bathroom. When he finished up he went back and tried her door knob once more. It opened.   
  
Don't you think you oughta rest?  
Don't you think you oughta lay your head down?  
Don't you think you want to sleep?  
Don't you think you oughta lay your head down tonight?  
  
He found her huddled up in the corner. God her room was a mess. Plates with powder on them, empty bottles of beer, syrenges.  
  
"whats wrong jessie?"  
  
"nothing james go away."  
  
A little pissed by this james went and sat by her. He'd noticed her nose was slighty red and there was powder around her nostrols.  
  
"im not leaving until you tell me whats bothering you."  
  
"I just don't feel like I did enough when I was working. I certenly know that I didn't get enough when we went in and saw the boss. I got addicted to working for him and promised to put fourth my enegry in my work."   
  
Don't you think you've done enough?  
Oh, don't you think you've got enough, well maybe..  
You don't think there's time to stop?  
There's time enough for you to lay your head down, tonight, tonight  
  
"that was yesterday jessie. We can start off new now because were free from giovannie. Its over." James said  
  
Let it wash away  
All those yesterdays  
  
"but ive been so dedicated to my work james I cant just forget about-" she was cut off by a hand with a rag. Using chloroform to make her stop james finally had some time to himself to see if he could learn anything from her talking in her sleep  
  
What are you running from?  
Taking pills to get along  
Creating walls to call your own  
So no one catches you drifting off and  
Doing all the things that we all do  
  
'what is she really afarid of? Did I do something? Maybe this is my fault for screwing up so many times. I knew I should have been paying attention. This floor is really cold. Why isnt it carpeted?'  
  
indeed the floor was cold. Not to mention delapadated. 'Why did she want this room? She could of have had mine. At least it had carper when we got it.' James thought. The chloroform did help with jessies imagenation. She was dreaming of her past. Life in a squat much like this one, too poor to afford proper clothing for the type of weather she lived in (cold). That's why james came along. To get her away from the squat she had been living in after her mother died. James had promised to get her away from that, but he had failed. They were living in a squat that was much worse then the one in jessies' hometown. The very thought of his failure made him want to cry, but he had to be strong. For himself, but most importantly for jessie. But as he had told jessie. 'that's yesterday. Its over.'   
  
Let them wash away  
All those yesterdays  
All those yesterdays  
All those paper plates  
  
'this is just one rough patch, well get through it. Theres still time. Time ti repair the damage and time to sleep. Why don't I get to sleep. Crime has to sleep sometime too.'  
  
You've got time, you've got time to escape  
There's still time, it's no crime to escape  
It's no crime to escape, it's no crime to escape  
There's still time, so escape  
It's no crime, crime..  
  
Drifting off into sleep james began to dream up his future. He would move into a better living area and look after jessie. He understood very well that she was no longer five, but he still felt he played an inportant roll in her life. 'Everything that happened tonight,' james thought 'will someday be yesterday too. So I should make the most of it.' so they slept in eachothers arms until that moment became part of yesterday.  
  
All those yesterdays (9x)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
